The Angry Adventure
by brad b
Summary: Harry's neef Dirk doet nogal vreemd. Harry en zijn vrienden vinden dit nogal vreemd. Wat is er mis met Dirk?
1. Chapter 1

**Ik hoop dat het een leuk hoofdstuk is want dit is me eerste fanfic.**

1. Vreemde Dirk

De tante van Harry riep Harry naar beneden om te eten. Harry stapte van de trap af en plofte op zijn stoel. Zijn tante roept Dirk naar beneden.

Harry begon al raar te denken hij dacht dat hij misschien meegenomen werd door een Dementor of een raar monster. Opeens kwam Dirk van de trap af. Zijn moeder begon raar te kijken want Dirk begon vies te kijken naar het eten. Harry wou meteen een hap nemen van zijn bord maar zijn oom zij dat hij eerst moest bidden.

Na het eten rende Dirk meteen naar boven. Harry volgde Dirk en keek in het deurslot van Dirk hij zag niet veel want Dirk had meestal zijn deur vol met zwarte poster's geplakt.

De volgende ochtend kwam Harry vermoeiend uit zijn bed en deed zijn bril op. Hij ging van de trap af en zat bij de tafel. Harry dacht who Dirk is snel naar school. En Harry ging naar Zweinstein. Bij Zweinstein zij Harry tegen Hermelien en Ron dat Dirk Vreemd deed.

Ron begon te denken dat Dirk misschien een Dementor was maar Harry zij dat hij tenminste wel 1 hap nam van zijn soep. Toen het donker was en toen Harry moest eten hoorde Harry en zijn oom en tante 1 gil.

Ze gingen snel naar dirk zijn kamer en ze beukte de deur open. Ze zagen niks alleen was de raam open en het bed was helemaal vies met zwart spul en zijn behang was kapot getrokken.

Maar ze zagen Dirk niet de tante van Harry begon te huilen en de oom van Harry zij dat het Harry's schuld was. De volgende ochtend ging Harry naar Zweinstein en vertelde dat Dirk was verdwenen en dat hij zwart spul zag.

Ron zij meteen het is spul van een Dementor!!! Harry begon meteen nee!! te zeggen. Toen het 's avonds was en na het eten ging Harry op de trap en ging in Dirk's kamer hij hoorde iets in de speelgoedkast van dirk.

Hij pakte zijn staf en deed de kast open hij zag een raar groot rood monster die brulde in Harry's gezicht. Harry trekte er niks van aan.

Het rode monster spuugde vuur en Harry zij de spreuk 'Auqa Eructo'. Het vuur verdween en Harry Pakte zijn stok en zij

'Detentio' de rode draak werd omgewikkeld in touw en viel om. Harry keek in het rode monster en vroeg waar dirk is.

Het monster kon ook nog praten en hij zij 'Maak me los en dan laat ik je het zien' ze vlogen door Dirk's raam en gingen naar een grote zwarte rots daar zag je iets groenigs. Opeens zag Harry dat het groenige een grote draak was hij was wel 10 meter lang.

Harry vroeg aan het Rode monster wat hij in Dirk's kamer deed. En het Rode monster zij dat hij Harry moest vermoorden. Harry wist meteen al dat het Voldemort was die dirk gevangen had genomen. Harry zij tegen het rode monster dat hij moest helpen.

Maar het rode monster vloog meteen weg. Harry zat op een rare vulkanen eiland. Harry bouwde een hut van heten vulkano stenen Harry vond dat hij niet echt lekker kon slapen want soms kwam er een heten vulkano steen op zijn hoofd. De volgende ochtend moest hij de grote groene draak verslaan hij liep naar de grote groene draak en zij Evanesco de draak werd kleiner en verdween.

Harry liep toen naar de grote zwarte grot en hij pakte alvast zijn stok. Harry hoorde een stem de stem zij dat hij zich moest overgeven. Harry wist het nu wel zeker het is Voldemort! Harry zij tegen Voldemort dat hij zijn gezicht moest laten zien.

Voldemort kwam met een bijl naar voren en zij GEEF JE OVER BEN JE DOOF? Harry zij nooit! En hij zij 'Expelliarmu' de bijl die Voldemort droeg vloog opeens in de lava. Voldemort zij knap gedaan ventje en hij pakte zijn staf en zij 'Aguamenti' er kwam opeens een rechte water lijn naar Harry.

Harry vloog in de lucht en hij viel op de grond Harry keek rond en zag dat Voldemort er niet meer was hij draaide zich om en zag een eng griezelige huisje.


	2. The Angry

2. The Angry /\

Harry liep naar het griezelige huisje en zag dat er geen ramen meer in zaten en in de deur zaten allemaal scheuren. Hij twijfelde of hij naar binnen zou gaan. In zijn hoofd zei hij 'ja' 'nee'. Hij besloot om wel te gaan.

Toen hij de deurkruk wou vastpakken besefte hij dat er geen deurkruk was. Harry ging telkens meer twijfelen. Toen pakte hij zijn toverstok en moppelde 'Alohomora'. De deur ging langzaam open.

Harry dacht hé ik had de deur ook gewoon open kunnen duwen. Maar ja daar dacht ik gewoon niet aan. Hij liep naar binnen en zag allemaal troep en spinnetjes. Harry keek vies naar binnen hij dacht waneer komt Ron? Maarja dan tover ik hem hiernaartoe 'hij pakte zijn toverstok en zij' 'Accio Ron'.

Ron stond opeens midden in het vieze huisje met een broodje. Harry zij tegen Ron waarom heb je een broodje? Ron deed zijn ogen open en zag opeens dat hij in een vies huisje stond. Ron zij wat heb je gedaan? Ik wou niet eens hier zijn schreeuwde Ron.

Harry zij je ben toch niet een bangerik? Ron zij met een stoere stem ja maar mag ik niet eens alleen zijn met me broodje? Harry zij ja je mag wel je broodje opeten maar help nu even! Ron zij ja! Harry zij onderzoek jij wat erboven is? Ron zegt wat moet ik dan zoeken?

Harry zegt dat Dirk verdwenen is en misschien is Dirk daar. Ron zij waarvoor moet ik altijd boven onderzoeken? Oké vooruit ik ga anders wel onderzoeken wat erboven is als je dat wilt zeg Harry. Ron lacht en denkt zeg in zich zelf 'haha ik heb nog nooit boven gezocht'.

Harry loopt op de trap en kijkt rond wat er is hij ziet een skelet en hij ziet oude speelgoed en een zwarte vlek. Harry pak het speelgoed vast en kijk uit welk land het komt en waneer het is gemaakt.

Harry ziet dat het van China is en het is gemaakt in 1921. Harry denkt meteen aan Voldemort. Harry kijkt naar het skelet en ziet dat het een heks was want hij had nog een heksenhoed. Harry wilt zich net omdraaien maar opeens ziet hij in de schaduw dat er iets achter hem zit langzaam pakt hij zij toverstaf en draait zich om en zeg 'Gommibommi'.

Harry ziet meteen dat Ron het is en hij ziet dat Ron wegvliegt en tegen de stenen muur aanknalt. Sorry zegt Harry. Ron zegt 'auw ik heb bloed ik ga dood' stel je niet zo aan ik help je wel. Harry pakt zijn stok en zegt 'Hygiëna'.

Ron zijn bloed verdween en al zijn wondjes waren weg. Dankje Harry zij Ron. Harry vroeg aan Ron of hij iets had gevonden. Ron zij 'ja' ik heb een schatkist gevonden. Harry zij waar? Ron wees naar de schatkist en zij hoe maken we de schatkist open?

Harry zij ik heb al een idee. Harry pakte zijn staf en zij 'Bombarda' Het slot ontplofte en Harry deed de kist langzaam open. Ron zij sneller! Maar Harry dacht 'wat een zeurpiet' Harry zag dat het een kaart was. Ron dacht 'Wat dat alleen?'

Harry rolde de kaart open en zij tegen Ron kijk eens. Ron zij WHO kijk daar is dat is Dirk vast wel. Harry zij ja dat is Dirk. En dat zijn draken? Vroeg Ron af.

Harry zij ja goed gezien Ron. Ron zij ja ik ben goed in kijken. Harry zag dat er ook bij het poppetje Dirk een soort rare teken /\ stond maar Harry wist niet wat dat betekende.


	3. The crazy malicious wizard

3. **the crazy malicious wizard**

Waar moeten we naartoe? Vraagt Ron. Harry pakt de kaart en wijs naar veel stambeelden. Wat stambeelden? Laat me niet lachen! Zij Ron. Het zijn niet gewone stambeelden maar drakenbeelden. Ja dus? Zij Ron. Het huis wiebelt zij Harry. Ron en Harry lopen rustig naar buiten. Toen ze buiten stonden viel het huis om in hete lava.

Ron keek angstig hoe het huis in de lava viel. Harry en Ron liepen naar de stambeelden. Wat moeten we hiermee zij Ron. Let op zij Harry. Ron kijkt naar boven en ziet opeens dat het drakenhoofd beweegt. Help! Schreeuwt Ron. Harry pakt zijn toverstok en schreeuwt** 'Paralitis'**.

Opeens val de draken om. Een draak viel bijna op Ron. Dat was vet stoer zij Ron. Maar waar moeten we nu naartoe vraagt Ron angstig. Naar het moeras. Ron en Harry lopen naar het moeras. Wat naar het moeras? We doen dit allemaal om die stomme Dirk zij Ron. Ja maar anders word ik uit het huis geschopt.

Maar hoe komen we terug? Weet ik niet zij Harry. Ron kijkt met grote ogen naar Harry WEET IK NIET? Ja, maar we verzinnen heus wel een plan zij Harry. Ron loopt door het moeras en kijkt naar de rare beesten. Hoe ver nog vraagt Ron aan Harry. Nog een paar kilometer. Hoeveel is een paar vraagt Ron. 2 kilometer! Oké zegt Ron. He kijk daar is ik zie iets zij Harry.

Ron kijkt heel goed maar ziet niks. Wat zie je dan vraagt Ron aan Harry. Ik zie Dirk! Weet je het zeker? Vraagt Ron. Ja ik weet het zeker kom mee zij Harry. Is het geen val? Want ik zie trouwens niks. Harry rent naar Dirk. Ron blijf staan in de modder. Ron kom nou schreeuwt Harry. Harry wil net naar Ron kijken maar opeens is Ron weg. Dat is vreemd zij Harry.

Harry ziet Dirk en wil hem losmaken**. 'Evanesco'** zij Harry.

Opeens verdwijnt het touw. Wat doe jij hier vraagt Harry aan Dirk. Ik was meegenomen door een raar zwart monster hij spuugde zwart spul waarmee ik vastgelijmd werd zij Dirk. Kom mee alleen we hebben Ron niet waar is hij eigenlijk? Zij Harry.

Geef Dirk hoorde je opeens. Harry ziet niemand. Wie is daar? Ik heb Ron zij de stem. '**Aparecium' **zij HarryOpeens kwam het zwarte monster te voorschijn en die viel meteen Harry aan. Harry pakt snel zijn toverstaf en schreeuwd **'Locomotor Mortis'**.

Harry doet een stap achteruit. Het zwartemonster probeerd te lopen maar het lukt niet. Harry richt zijn toverstok op het zwarte monster en zeg** 'Gommibommie'. **Opeens schiet het monster met volle vaart achteruit. Ron staat te kijken wat Harry allemaal deed. Knap werk zij Ron. Maar ik denk toch dat Voldemort erachter zit zij Harry.

Maar op de kaart stond dat er een tovenaar hier stond zij Harry. Waar is die tovenaar dan? Zij Ron. Geef je over of je gaat dood! Wie zij dat zij Harry. Opeens kwam er een gekke tovenaar tevoorschijn. Wat heb je in je hand? Vraagt Ron. De gekke gemene tovenaar pakte zijn staf en zij **'Deadskeleton'.** Opeens kwam er een skelet.

Daarna zij hij

'**Duplicatus'** toen kwamen er 2 skeletten en toen 4 enz.totaal waren er nu 20skeletten en toen zij hij ook nog de spreuk** 'Engorgio'. **Toen waren de skelettenwel 10 meter langHarry pakte zijn staf en zij** 'Avis'**.

Toen kwam er 1 vogel daarna zij Harry **'Duplicatus'. **De vogels pikten de skeletten en de skeletten verdweende. De gekke gemene tovenaar was ook verdwenen en Harry stond daar met Dirk en Ron alleen.


	4. The Large Luck

**4. ****the large luck**

Waar moeten we naartoe zij Ron. Heb je een bezemsteel? Vraagt Harry aan Ron. Ja zij Ron. Harry springt op de bezemsteel met Ron en Dirk. Een paar dagen later waren ze bij hun huis. Harry stapte van de bezemsteel en ging de deur in. Opeens stond oom Herman voor Harry, Ron en Dirk. Wat hebben jullie uitgespookt? vraagt de oom van Harry. Harry zij het hele verhaal wat er gebeurd was. Het was Harry's schuld zij de neef van Harry. **DIT IS JE LAATSTE KANS HARRY! **Je heb geluk gehad dat je Dirk terug gevonden had. De volgende ochtend moest Harry met de trein naar Zweinstein. Toen ze bij Zweinstein waren vroeg de mensen waar Harry geweest was. Ron ze kijken allemaal naar mij zij Harry. Ja natuurlijk omdat je wel meer dan 3 weken weg was. Harry je moet meekomen zij Perkamentus. Waar was je geweest? Harry. Harry zij het hele verhaal. En hoe komt dat denk je? Zij Perkamentus. Het is Voldemort! Ik zag hem zelf met me blote ogen! Zij Harry. Ga maar terug naar de klas we pakken die Voldemort wel een keer. Dankje wel zij Harry.

The End


End file.
